


Help one another

by firebreathingbitchqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreathingbitchqueen/pseuds/firebreathingbitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be triggering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help one another

Still breathing hard from speed walking almost jogging all the way from campus Will slowly turned his key in the lock and tried to open the apartment door. He didn’t succeed. Will tried the same thing again a little more violently, after turning the key back and forth several times he realized someone must have locked the second lock that was only supposed to be used if the other one broke too. This only made his worries worse, Nico could do that sort of things sometimes when he was home alone on his study days and felt especially scared or alone. Some days he could come home and find all the lights off and blinds down or every electric contact in the apartment unconnected. Almost frantically he fiddled with his key chain until he found the right one and stuck it in the lock, the door opened immediately.

“Nico?” He warily called out as he stumbled inside closing the door behind him. He got no answer, of course he got no answer, Nico was probably not in any fit state to call out just because his stupid overly worried boyfriend right now. Maybe Nico didn’t even hear him, maybe he had passed out or got kidnapped or died. Will’s mind started spinning with all possible events that could have happened while he was gone. But this wasn’t the time to freak out he told himself as he calmed down and started to search the dusk apartment. If he was going to freak out he would be to no good preventing Nico from doing the same. The small living room looked untouched and okay and Will tip-toed through in the direction of their bedroom in hope of finding Nico asleep. The small boy had barely slept anything last night, and not the night before that either so it really lowered Wills hopes when he found the bed empty and perfectly made in a state he was completely sure he hadn’t left it this morning. Calling his boyfriend name softly he proceeded to the bathroom but when he found the the door wide open and the light off the thought about Nico really being kidnapped came to his mind once again. Continuing to call out, a little more desperately now, he made his way over to the room he least expected his boyfriend to be in, their narrow but awfully cozy kitchen. His heart made a good attempt to jump straight out of his chest.

The floor and the stereotypical carpet were all covered in a mash of food and bits of broken porcelain. He could make out only small pieces of the stew he had made the previous night for dinner smeared with something that looked suspiciously much like blood. But even more horrific than the floor was the small black figure curled up on the kitchen counter, back against the refrigerator and head between his knees. Will’s heart broke into a million small pieces as he slowly approached his boyfriend, in his head he was faster than the speed of light going through the symptoms and recognizing the panic attack possibly combined with some sort of anxiety and anorexia attack. Will, sadly enough, being used to this kind of situation went into doctor mode at once approaching with slow steps palms up in front of him loose shoulders and a calming gaze fixed at the boy in front of him. Carefully he spoke, words dripping with concern:

“Hey, Nico? It’s me, Will. Calm down darling, please?” The only answer he got was another wave of what sounded like hiccups, sobs and hyperventilating breaths, all at the same time. He was now right beside his shaking boyfriend hands hovering just above Nico’s fragile shoulders still speaking calming words.

“C’mon darling, I’m here, there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

Will warned as he started stroking calming circles on the smaller boys back. Slowly Nico’s body leaned in on Will’s chest and Will could feel his boyfriends butterfly heart hammering making his whole body shake. As Nicos tears soaked his still on coat will slowly wrapped his arms all around the panicking boy lifting him from the counter holding him tight. In a few strides Will was out of the kitchen, Nico still clutching his shirt like it was the only thing anchoring him to the world of the living. Carefully Will sat down on the sofa, easing Nico onto his lap continuing stroking the smaller boys back whispering in his ear. Will silently checking Nico over for what injuries may have caused the blood on the kitchen floor. Relived he could only find several small cuts on the other boys hands, but they could wait. They sat like that for several minutes, Nico hiccuping so badly he could barely get any oxygen down into his lungs. Yet the black haired boy lifted his head and tried to speak in between sobs.

“Wi- Will… I’m, I- I’m so,rry… “ He croaked out only to be cut of when Will placed a finger to his lips.

“Shhh, darling. Breath first, then talk, okay? Do it with me, in 1, 2, 3 out 1, 2, 3.” He counted slowly locking his eyes in Nico’s big ones placing a hand on his boyfriend’s chest pressuring his lungs into easing the air out again. Will continued guiding Nico until he was calm enough to take deep slow breaths on his own. Once again Nico opened mouth earning a scanning glance from Will.

“I’m so sorry Will, I made a mess of everything and I didn’t answer your message and It’s all my fault and I-”

“Hey” Will silenced him with just one glance. “Don’t be, and it’s not your fault Nico, it’s never your fault. I thought we’d talked about this.” Sky blue eyes boring their way into chocolate brown ones.

“But the mess in the kitchen, Oh Will, my hands.. “

“You’ve got nothing to worry about dear, I was just about to take care of them. Wait here, don’t move.” The blonde whispered in Nico’s ear as he slowly rose from the sofa to go get some bandages in the bathroom. Nico obeyed and sunk into the sofa, the exhaustion from the panic attack tugging at the corners of his mind. Soon Will returned with a pack of bandages, a couple of wet cottonpads, aspirin and one of those small juice boxes with straws that you give to children. Will had thought of them as very useful as it often was the only type of nourishment he could get into Nico in these situations.

Nico obediently opened his mouth to let Will place the aspirin pill on his tongue and even sipped on the juice when Will held to his lips, to swallow it down.

“So” Will said as started dabbing Nico’s slightly severed hands. “What was it about the stew that made you so angry you threw it onto the floor?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Ella and thanks so much for reading! Hope you can stand my bad spelling though english isn't my first language. Please leave a comment with what you think of this work so that I can improve what I write next! I am also open to any prompt ideas that you guys might have so just let me know :)
> 
> All the best wishes, firebreathingbitchqueen


End file.
